


Tag to 12x02

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x02, Awesome Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Protective Dean Winchester, Tag to 12x02, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: "Ughhhh...."A hand was lightly tapping him on the cheek.He moaned in pain once again before flickering his eyes slowly open."Hiya, Sammy." Dean smiled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Dean groaned as whoever this British chick was pulled him towards the basement. As the door opened, his eyes widened.

There, was Sam. Bloodied and bruised, he was clearly fighting to stay conscious.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Dean demanded. "I told you on the phone what would happen if you dared to lay a finger on him."

"Be a good boy and shut up." She guided him down the steps before shackling him to one of the support posts.

Eyes never leaving his little brother, Dean watched as recognition kicked in on Sam's expression.

* * *

Dean was alive!

How is Dean alive?

She's going to kill Dean.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Sam's head as Toni began to punch Dean. He desperately tried to wake up in case this was just another of British bitch's mind games. He seemed pretty conscious though which meant that that was real Dean taking real damage a few feet across the room from him.

"Stop!" Sam shouted.

Toni smirked. "He speaks! Welcome back to the party, Sam. You're just in time for the entertainment." She walked over to the bench and picked up a large pointed metal rod. "Did you know that it's possible to die from pain? Step one, target one of the parts of the body most sensitive to it. And step two, inflict said pain." Toni walked over to Dean. "Decaying tooth, below the belt, and my favourite, under the eyelid." She smirked wickedly before slowly raising the rod to Dean's ear and positioning it against the soft skin behind it. "But I think, given the circumstances, the best choice would be the eardrum."

Sam's eyes widened in seconds. "No!" He screamed. "Don't! Please...Don't do this!"

A few seconds later, Dean and British bitch reacted to something.

Sam turned in the same direction as their gaze, his eyes widening as he did so.

"Mom?"

At the foot of the steps, there she stood. Dressed in typical Winchester attire, her focus was dead set on Toni. Gun cocked and ready to shoot, she meant business.

But how? What was she doing here? She couldn't be back...could she? And why didn't Dean look shocked too? Did Dean bring her here?

Before he could continue his thought process, Toni landed an elbow to his face and everything went black.

* * *

"Ughhhh...."

A hand was lightly tapping him on the cheek.

He moaned in pain once again before flickering his eyes slowly open.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean smiled, kneeling in front of the chair he was chained to.

Sam couldn't help but feel tearful. "D'n..."

"What happened?" Sam looked around, noticing Toni and some other guy stood next to each other by the steps, and of course, Mom. "What?"

A tap on his cheek had his gaze returning to Dean. "I'll answer every question you got, but let's get you out of here first, yeah?" His brother reassured before furrowing an eyebrow. "Where are your hearing aids?"

He shrugged, they weren't really top of his list of priorities right now. There was a much, much bigger priority. "D'n...meds."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow before realisation kicked in. "Shit! You haven't had any in two days?"

Sam nodded.

Dean cursed once again before he turned around. A few seconds later, Cas walked over.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed with a smile. "You okay? She poofed you at bunker."

Cas smiled too. "I'm fine, it's you that you should be worrying about." He knelt down next to Dean. "This may hurt."

Sam nodded. He knew the drill by now.

Cas raised two fingers and gently placed them on the youngest Winchester's forehead. Sam hissed in pain slightly for a few seconds before he was fully healed.

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

Dean began to undo the bindings on Sam's wrists. "Cas you need to go to the Impala and grab Sam's..." Before Dean could even finish his sentence, Cas was nodding and rushing off.

Dean smiled.

Sam did too.

A minute later, Cas returned, even having the thought to grab a bottle of water from his own car too.

"Here." The pills were already popped and ready to go. Cas knelt down in front of the youngest Winchester and held each of them out to him.

With free hands, Sam took the glass before downing the pills.

Sam smiled, graciously.

Cas nodded before joining Dean in undoing Sam's remaining bindings. When he was released, they each took a side, pulling one of Sam's arms over their shoulders to take his weight as the exhaustion kicked in.

By time they reached the Impala, Sam felt as if he could sleep for a month. Dean offered him shotgun but he declined, instead opting to take the backseat with Cas. The angel got settled in first before Sam shuffled in too. Deciding that the chick flick moment rule didn't apply with Cas, Sam leant down and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Dean never let us hear end of this' Cas signed with a smirk.

Sam laughed. 'Who cares. You shoulder surprisingly comfortable'

'Thank you for that compliment' Cas joked.

'You're welcome' And with that, he closed his eyes.

The gentle and calming sound of Cas' humming was accompanied a few seconds later by the rumbling vibration of the Impala's engine. Sam found himself falling naturally into a peaceful sleep.

He was finally home.

* * *

A light touch on his shoulder brought him back around. Looking around with bleary eyes, he noticed that Cas and Mom had already left the Impala. They were parked up in the garage and Dean was standing, leaning in.

"Hey, sleepy head." His brother smiled softly with a smirk.

Sam yawned before speaking up. "D'n?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't..." He began before sighing and looking down, playing with his fingers as he did so.

"Bunk up." Dean tapped his brother twice on the arm before climbing into the back seat alongside him. 'What wrong?' He signed.

'Mom'

'What about her?'

'Where I even start? What do I say?' Sam replied, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Dean smiled softly. "You'll be fine, kiddo. I promise."

"That not what I mean." Sam spoke up quietly. "D'n..." He sighed. 'How do I tell her I deaf?'

And that's when Dean's heart shattered. His little brother looked so pained as he opened up about his anxieties, it was truly soul-crushing to see him so upset about this.

"Sam..." He began in a quiet tone. 'Mom love you. She always has from the day you born. That not changed. I know everything with Dad was R-O-C-K-Y at best of time but she not like that.'

"But what if?" Sam stopped. 'I not want her to blame self. I not want to upset her. I could pretend until she settle in. Until she use to everything.' He paused once again. 'I just not want her to leave again.'

"Sam, you are amazing as you are. And I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I don't want you pretending to be anything for anyone, including Mom. She's a big girl, she can handle this. She has to." Dean paused. "Anyway, how the fuck would you even have pretended anyway?"

Sam smirked with a shrug. "Well I didn't exactly think it through, it just idea."

"A terrible idea."

"Oh like you never had bad idea."

"I will have you know that I am a genius." Dean raised his eyebrows twice in comedic effect.

"Oh cause you read M-O-L books?"

"Damn right." Dean smirked. "And I saved your ass back there."

"Took you long enough." Sam quipped with a smirk.

Dean just looked at him. "Don't quote me to me!"


End file.
